


Chances

by Lichan44



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Kissing, Love Confessions, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichan44/pseuds/Lichan44
Summary: A shattered Christmas present prompts Akane to take a hard look at her relationship with Ranma, as he forces her to face her feelings for him.
Relationships: Saotome Ranma & Tendou Akane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Chances

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all the Ranma / Akane shippers out there!

Akane stared down at the finished product in her hand. She had stayed after school all week working so hard on it, trying to finish it before Christmas break. She had poured all her concentration into getting it just right. She wanted so much to impress him. She knew that it was far from perfect. It seemed no matter how hard she tried things didn’t always work out the way she planned them, but it was Christmas, and more than the gift it was the thought behind it that counted. 

The little ceramic dove stared silently up at her it’s lopsided grin and crooked wings only enhancing its character. Akane smiled. No, it wasn’t perfect, but it was from her heart. She only hoped Ranma would like it. After another moment she placed it carefully in her schoolbag and headed home. 

-R 1/2-

“Come back here old man!” Ranma yelled angrily as Genma rounded the corner. “What’s the big idea stealing my dessert!” 

“Come, now Ranma m’boy. Don’t you know that a martial artist needs to learn discipline!” 

“Ha! What would you know about discipline anyway? Take that old man!” 

Genma barely avoided the wounding kick aimed at his head. Ranma grit his teeth in anger, his eyes blazing. 

“That all you got boy?” Genma taunted. 

“Errr! Get back here I said!” Ranma glowered, dealing his father several more blows in rapid succession. Genma dodged them easily as was always the case when Ranma’s anger overrode his focus. 

They continued to spar, Ranma striking out blindly in his rage. So engrossed were they in their combat that neither one of them heard Akane as she entered the dojo, the gift she’d made for Ranma clutched tightly in her hand. 

“Ranma I….” It was as far as she got before she was knocked brutally sideways by an overzealous Ranma, who’d been purposely tripped by his father. 

He landed on top of her with a hard thud. She lost her grip on the little dove as it shot out of her grasp and hit the far wall of the dojo, shattering into a thousand pieces. 

Akane watched in frozen horror. She had worked so hard. It just wasn’t fair! 

“Akane, you okay? Look, I’m sorry….I….” 

Akane turned her head to stare up at him, her eyes full of tears. Ranma felt his heart ache at the sadness he saw there. 

“Akane?” 

She was too upset to notice his look of concern. He stood up quickly, mentally and physically preparing himself for her attack. To his amazement it never came. She rose slowly, throwing him a hurtful glance. 

“Ranma you jerk….” She whispered tearfully before turning and running out of the dojo. 

“Akane….wait!” Ranma called after her, a look of concern still etched upon his face. He scowled then, turning to face his father. “You happy now old man, this is all your fault!” 

Genma opened his mouth to voice a sharp retort, when the sudden sound of Nabiki’s voice echoed through the dojo, startling them both. 

“Oh, good going Saotome.” 

They turned to see her standing in the doorway. She had heard the commotion and had grabbed her camera. After all, one never knew when a financial opportunity would suddenly present itself. 

“Aww hell, why is she gettin’ so mad anyway, it was an accident!” 

Nabiki brushed past him. She crouched down beside the now broken shards that had once formed the dove. She picked up a jagged piece and held it out to him. 

“This might have something to do with it,” she said. “Haven’t you noticed that she’s been home late every night this week?” 

Ranma stared at her blankly. “Huh?”

“I’m assuming it’s your Christmas present moron.” 

Ranma let his gaze drop to the floor, a sudden burst of guilt rushing through him. “My….she made….oh man….” 

“Oh my, what happened?” They all looked up at the sound of Kasumi’s gentle voice. Soun stood behind her, tears coursing down his face. 

“What have you done now son? What have you done to my little girl!” 

“Nah-nothing….” Ranma stammered, holding his hands up in a gesture of innocence. “I swear Mr. Tendo….I….”

“Oh, Ranma, Ranma, Ranma….” Kasumi sighed. 

“RANMA!” 

“Huh?” he turned at the sound of his father’s sudden outburst, his eyes betraying his confusion. 

“You have brought shame on the Saotome name and the Anything Goes School!” his father growled. “Now go find your finance boy, and bring her home!” 

Ranma’s brow furrowed in frustrated anger, he glared at his father, not at all happy with the way he was being ordered around. “Now look here old man---” 

He was cut off by the curt sound of Soun’s angry cry. Ranma let his gaze drift slowly over his shoulder, knowing what he would see even before he turned around. As was always the case when he thought one of his daughters may be hurt or in danger, Soun had projected his frustration and fear. His head grew to ten times its normal size, his eyes bulging, his complexion burning a fiery red. It loomed over Ranma menacingly. 

“YOU AREN’T TELLING US THAT YOU INTEND TO FORSAKE AKANE ARE YOU?!?!?” 

Ranma cringed at the accusation. “N-n-no, of c-c-course not.” He stammered. 

“Of course Ranma will find Akane,” Kasumi tried to soothe her father. “Isn’t that right Ranma?” 

Ranma nodded mutely. 

“See father,” Kasumi continued. “Everything will be alright. Why don’t you come inside now and I’ll make you some tea.”

“Great Kasumi,” Nabiki deadpanned. “That solves everything.” 

“Hush Nabiki,” Kasumi chastised her younger sister. She turned to take her father’s arm, leading him back toward the house. Genma followed close behind. 

“Way to go Ranma,” Nabiki teased. “It’s a wonder Akane didn’t pound you into the ground with that mallet of hers. And here I thought I was in for a Christmas bonus. Say cheese.” She clicked the shutter of her camera once, capturing his forsaken look and preserving it forever. 

Ranma let out a long sigh as he watched Nabiki exit the dojo, finally leaving him alone with his thoughts. How did he keep getting himself into these predicaments? As usual it was all his father’s fault. Why then, did he always have to pay for his father’s crimes? It wasn’t fair. He hadn’t asked for any of this! 

Slowly he bent down and retrieved a piece of his now shattered gift. He felt another wave of guilt assail him. If anyone was an innocent in this whole fiasco it was Akane. After all, wasn’t she the only one who cared enough to make him a gift in the first place? He recalled the pain he had seen in her eyes and felt a stab of his own course through him. He hated to see that look. It was unbearable. She didn’t deserve to have that look, and he knew it was up to him now to see to it she never had it again. With a soulful sigh he turned and left the dojo, resigned and determined to find Akane and bring her home.

-R 1/2-

He found her fifteen minutes later, sitting alone on a swing in the park. He watched her for a moment, her head was hung low, her eyes downcast as she stared absently at her feet. He could hear the soft muffle of her crying come back to him. His heart squeezed painfully at the woeful sound. He felt yet another pang of guilt as he heard Nabiki’s words echo inside his head. Your Christmas present you moron. He had to let her know how much he really did appreciate all the thought and effort she’d put into his gift. He just hoped she’d let him apologize. 

He approached her slowly, not quite sure of what he was going to say. He’d never really been good with showing his emotions or talking about his feelings. Instead he forced away the frightening emotions she evoked in him by teasing her mercilessly, which of course always led her to violence in the form of a mallet to his skull, making any effort to further their relationship all but futile. He sighed at this thought. He had a chance here to do things differently this time and he was bound and determined to make a valiant effort to see that he did. 

He sat deftly in the swing beside her. She gave no sign that she noticed. They sat unmoving for long moments; neither one having the courage to speak. It was Ranma who finally broke the silence. 

“Akane?” he said softly. She didn’t look up. He heard her give a soft sniffle. “Akane,” he tried again. “I….I’m sorry. I didn’t mean….I know how hard you must have worked…I really do appreciate it ya know.” He paused wondering if she was even listening. “Akane?”

At the sound of concern she heard reflected in his voice Akane looked up. Her eyes traveled to meet his, locking on them in that instant; her deep brown pools still sparkling with her tears, his startlingly beautiful gray-blue ones swimming with worry for her. She felt her heart warm at the sight of it, even as her despair continued to settle over her. When she finally spoke her voice was soft. 

“Ranma…I’m sorry for running off like that….it’s just…..” 

“Just what Akane,” Ranma urged. 

She sniffled once again casting her glance downward. She let out a wholehearted sigh. When she spoke again her voice was weary. “I’ve been sitting here doing some thinking….”

At her resigned tone Ranma’s heart sped up with nervous apprehension. Why did he suddenly have the feeling he wasn’t going to like what she had to say? He swallowed hard and held his breath. 

“Maybe….” She started softly. “Maybe you’d be better off with one of the other girls.” 

His mind reeled with the statement, his eyes growing wide. “What?”

She looked up at his indignant shout, a bit shocked by the force with which he’d uttered the single word. She met his gaze again staring in wonder at the fire she saw there. She thought he’d be happy with her revelation… why was he so angry?

“I just think maybe it would be for the best,” she said wearily. “I mean aren’t you tired of all this? I know I am. It just never changes Ranma. We can hardly get along most days. You’re always teasing me and calling me names, which only makes me angry, until I want to flatten you with my mallet. It’s a vicious cycle that seems to have no end.” She shook her head giving a wholehearted sigh. “We only end up causing each other pain and it just hurts too much Ranma. I think we should call it quits before we do any further damage, before the violence becomes so serious that we can’t take it back.” She brought her gaze up, her voice barely a whisper. “I just don’t think I can take any more of this.” 

Ranma gave a startled look at Akane’s sudden confession--- his heart leaping into his throat at her words. She couldn’t be serious, could she? She wasn’t really giving up on them!? 

Them… The word had popped into his head before he could stop it. Was that what he really wanted…? Even before the thought finished, he knew that it was. Them. It just felt so right. He felt a panic begin to rise within him. He wouldn’t let her push him away, not now, not ever. 

“Akane, don’t do this. It’s just a Christmas present. It’s no big deal.”

Akane could only stare at him uncomprehendingly. She shook her head in disbelief. She had poured her heart into making him something that would show him just how she felt about him, and then it had shattered, and with it she felt the last hope for their relationship. It was just the final straw in a long series of events that always seemed destined to keep them apart, the shattered gift a mirror image of her shattered heart. 

“No big deal?” she glared angrily at him. “You’re unbelievable Ranma!”

“At least I’m not giving up on us!” He returned hotly. 

She gaped at him. “Us?”

He felt his frustration mounting. “Yes dammit, us!” he argued. 

She felt some of her own anger taking over at his words. Where was this coming from? Was it just his ego talking? She knew he never liked to lose. Her memory flashed back to the time Shampoo had been affected by the contrary jewel. She had begun spurning him and he’d done everything in his power to get her back, even so far as to almost tell her he loved her. Even though in the end he hadn’t been able to bring himself to do it Akane couldn’t help but wonder if this wasn’t bordering on the same ego fed emotion. 

“Since when has there ever been an ‘us’ Ranma…?” She spat her voice was a rush of angst riddled emotion. “When you call me an uncute tomboy? How about when you’re making fun of my cooking? Or maybe, just maybe it’s when you sit back and let all those other girls chase you? Is there an US then Ranma?” 

He opened his mouth as if to protest and then closed it, finding himself at a total loss for words. 

“Well?” she pressed him. When he still remained silent she went on. “Don’t pull any of that macho crap with me Ranma. I was not put here to feed your ego!”

He looked at her stunned, then slowly his expression began to harden, anger lighting in his beautiful eyes. “Is that what you think this is?” 

“Isn’t it?” she challenged him. “It’s not like you haven’t done it before!”

Ranma felt a wave of shame wash over him at her accusation. It had only happened that one time, but he was never going to live that thing with Shampoo down. She was always going to use it to push him away. Well, he wasn’t going to let her, not this time. 

“That was a long time ago Akane,” he said, his voice tightly controlled. “No one regrets that thing with Shampoo more than me. It was stupid, but it’s done. I can’t change it. It has nothing to do with right here and now.” He leaned closer, his eyes locking with hers, his look piercing. “Why don’t we talk about the real reason?” 

She glared back at him even as she felt a twinge of fear at his words. 

“Oh, just forget it Ranma!” 

He watched as his comment hit its mark, her eyes flaring with fear even for just and instant, and decided to push just a little further. “Why? Is it because you know I’m right?”   
She narrowed her eyes upon him. “Why do you have to be such and arrogant jerk?!” she gritted, tightening her grasp on the swing so tightly her knuckles were white. “Why else would you be fighting me on this? Wouldn’t it just be easier if…”

“Easier?” he quickly cut her off, “Easier than what?”

It was Akane’s turn to stare at him dumbfounded. He stared back; his gaze hard, unyielding. 

“Answer the question Akane,” he said forcefully, his voice low, making her heart pound. 

Feigning a look of calm she gave a soft shrug of her shoulders, much to his annoyance. “It just seems that you’d be better off with someone like Ukyo or Shampoo,” she said almost nonchalantly. It was enough to make him grit his teeth in frustration. “After all, as you always like to remind me: they can both cook, they’re better fighters than me, they….”

“I didn’t mean…!” he gritted, cutting her off once again, his frustration mounting, as he desperately tried to rein it in. “Don’t turn this all around on me. That’s not the only reason you’re pushing me away. If it were you wouldn’t have waited until now.” 

She swallowed hard at the obvious hurt mixed with anger she heard in his tone, but steeled herself as she replied firmly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

He fixed her with a cool stare, his gaze continuing to bore into her.

“Yes you do Akane,” he stated flatly. “Come on! Don’t be a coward, tell me the other reason. Tell me why you suddenly decided to end this.” 

Akane felt her anger once again surge through her. How dare he call her a coward! Here she was trying to make things easier for him. She was releasing him from any obligation to her and he was acting like a jerk! She shot him an angry glare, shaking her head violently. 

“There is no other reason,” she whispered harshly. 

He gave her a cruel smile. “Liar,” he stated plainly. He watched as she flushed part in embarrassment, part in anger. “Admit it Akane, you’re just scared.” 

She didn’t know how she resisted the urge to hit him. It took everything she had to hold it back. Her eyes locked with his, the heat in them matching the fire in his own. He was so infuriating sometimes! 

“Is it so unreasonable that I don’t want to be hurt by you anymore Ranma? She spat accusingly, her tone dripping with venom. 

He shrugged, apparently unmoved by her blatant display of emotion. “Depends,” he deadpanned. 

She felt her ire rise another notch. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

He leaned in closer, his face mere inches from her own; his breath hot on her skin. “It means I just never thought of you as a quitter Akane.”

She felt her face redden as her anger exploded inside of her. How dare he mock her! “Go to hell Ranma!” she spat. 

He watched as she started to storm off in a huff. He let her get a few steps away before calling out after her. 

“There you go tomboy,” he said coolly. “Runnin’ away, scared as usual.” 

Akane stopped instantly in her tracks. She clenched and unclenched her hands several times, glancing around briefly for something to throw at him. Finally after regaining a modicum of control, she slowly turned around to face him. Carefully she brought her arms up and crossed them almost defiantly in front of her. 

“All right Ranma, I’ll bite,” she said unable to help herself, bitterness lacing her tone. “What am I afraid of exactly? After all you’re such an expert, so clue me in already.”   
He was up and stalking towards her in a flash, anger fueling his movements. His presence seemed to grow, overshadowing her. It took all she had not to take a step back. 

He stood before her, gazing down at her, his eyes two slivers of hardened ice that caught her gaze and held her transfixed, unable to look away. “Me, Akane,” he challenged. “You’re afraid of me, of how I make you feel, dammit admit it!” 

She gasped at his accusation, feeling it penetrate all the way to her soul, searing her with its awesome power. It was something she hardly ever allowed herself to feel, for when she did it was always enough to overwhelm her. She never thought she could love someone the way she loved Ranma. An all consuming burning ache that never seemed to fade, it was killing her to push him away like this, but it was killing her more to hang on. He was right she was afraid, afraid that if she didn’t she would lose what was left of her. 

She was tired of trying so hard only to have her efforts all end up in vain. She had been a fool to wait around for this long, waiting for him to make a choice. She’d only been kidding herself. At this rate he was never going to get around to it, let alone choose her.

She felt her emotions rising to a fevered pitch, the pain swelling all around her threatening to drown her. She reached desperately for her anger. That familiar feeling that always kept her protected from these feelings he evoked in her, that safe haven where nothing could touch her. 

She glared at him then, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. “And just what would YOU know about how I feel Ranma!” She spat through clenched teeth, she was fairly shaking with her tightly controlled rage. 

He reached out then and clutched her shoulders in his firm grasp. She felt his fingers sink into her flesh even through the material of her jacket, her skin tingling at every point of his touch. He pulled her roughly forward until his face was mere inches from his own. 

“I know Akane,” he said, his voice ragged, infused with his own longing, his own pain. “Believe me I know. I know because I’ve felt it. I still feel it, for YOU!”

Akane gasped floored by the raw emotion behind his words. She opened her mouth to say something, but found no words would come. She was simply stunned into silence and could only watch and listen as he went on with his tirade. 

“That’s right Akane,” he gritted. “I know of that longing that goes on and on. That burning terror of caring so deeply for someone you’d die if they were ever taken away.” He was breathing harshly now, his words coming out faster, with even more punch behind them. 

“I know what it’s like to have your heart ache so bad you want to scream with it, to have to rely on someone else for the very air you breathe. I know all too well Akane. You make me feel things I never wanted to feel. Now you’ve forced me to face them, but I’ll be damned if I’m going to face them alone!” He tightened his grip on her shoulders, shaking her slightly as he uttered this last. 

“R-R-Ranma…..” Akane’s voice was barely a whisper, her mouth suddenly dry, her heart trip-hammering in her chest. She stared into his beautiful gray-blue eyes now alight with a hundred warring emotions tumbling over one another as they reached out to her, pulling her in and down with him to a place of no return. 

“Say it Akane,” he said trying to control the tremor in his voice. “Look me in the eye and tell me you don’t feel the same way. If you can do that I’ll walk away right now and never look back. I’ll say goodbye to Nerima forever.”

Akane felt her heart squeeze painfully. She wanted so desperately to confront this fear, to take charge of it. For the last hour she had tried to convince herself that he would be better off with Ukyo or even Shampoo. What she’d said was true. They could cook, they were far more skilled in martial arts, and they didn’t have such a propensity for violence towards him. She just didn’t want to fight with him anymore. It took up too much of her energy and it was pointless. It got them absolutely nowhere. It was also emotionally draining. They had already hurt each other enough. 

She continued to stare at him, a sad expression washing over her beautiful face. He couldn’t stand the look he saw in her eyes. It was as if someone had reached into his chest and yanked out his heart. 

He steeled himself against it. He was risking everything but he was determined to see this through no matter what it cost him. 

“Tell me Akane,” he repeated his earlier demand. “I need an answer.”

She felt her anger flare at his command and held onto it like a lifeline. “What about what I need Ranma.”

She watched as his gaze hardened upon her. He gave her a cruel smile, shaking his head. “No way Akane, you aren’t getting out of this one. I’ve stripped myself raw for you. The least you can do is give me an answer.” 

She felt her heart squeeze tightly, a sharp pang of pain ripping through her. She struggled against him, trying to break his iron grip. “Ranma don’t….” she warned him shaking her head, her eyes almost pleading with him, the fear building, threatening to break her. 

He tightened his hold on her, his expression firm, determination lighting his beautiful eyes. “Don’t what Akane? Don’t make you face what you already know is true? Don’t make you have to feel what I feel? What I’ve felt since the moment I laid eyes on you?” He shook his head. “It’s too late Akane, you’ve brought me to this point and there’s no going back now. I’m not gonna just let you walk away from this, not until you face it.” His voice suddenly softened as he added. “It’s just you and me Akane.”

Akane felt a surge of pure love wash over her, followed closely by another bolt of fear. He was asking her to open herself up to him, to let go and allow those emotions to take over and leave her vulnerable. She wasn’t sure she had the courage. She tried once again to struggle out of his grip but he only held tighter, his eyes conveying his endless determination to make her face her feelings for him. 

“Damn you Ranma….” she whispered harshly as a single tear escaped to run silently down her face. He reached up and wiped it away briskly, his eyes still boring into hers. 

“Damn us both Akane.” 

With those words his hands quickly traveled to cup either side of her face pulling her toward him in one swift movement, his lips capturing hers, drawing deeply; demanding her response. 

She let out a short cry that he caught, her hands unfolding and pressing against his firm chest, trying to break his hold on her. 

Akane felt him increase the pressure on her lips, the electric pull of his mouth penetrating through the shock that had settled over her. Her mind screamed at her to make it stop but her heart waged another kind of war, urging her with all its might to give into the feelings Ranma was evoking. He was laying himself on the line it told her, putting it upon himself to make the first move, all she had to do was open the door and let him in. 

Ranma felt her resistance, but refused to give up. His arms encircled her waist and he pulled her closer, his lips continuing to devour hers. Stop fighting me Akane! His mind screamed silently. Let go and trust in me! In us! 

As if she’d somehow heard his silent plea Akane finally let go, allowing her heart to override her mind as she suddenly began returning his kiss, her lips hungrily consuming his, even as the tears flowed soundlessly down her face. Her arms slid up his broad chest to wrap themselves around his neck, as she pressed herself further into him. 

Ranma’s mind reeled with her sudden response, igniting a firestorm of feelings that washed over him as he continued to kiss her, his tongue snaking out to get a better taste of her. 

Akane gasped as a hot bolt of pleasure shot though her, and she moaned her fingers delving into the thickness of his black hair, pulling him down, forcing him to deepen his exploration. 

Ranma felt her complete abandon, and with it, a surge of pure love reverberated through him. All the feelings he’d held back for so long had suddenly broken free and come rushing to the surface, threatening to drown him in a tidal wave of unbridled emotion. 

They were both breathing heavily when they finally and reluctantly pulled apart. Ranma’s arms were still wrapped possessively around her waist as Akane’s hands slid from around his neck to once again rest against his broad chest. 

She tore her eyes away from his then unable to hold his gaze, the look in his eyes reverberating with a love so great it took her breath away even as it matched her own. 

Akane was drowning in the unleashed torrent of feelings he had evoked in her. Her heart swelling with such love and want that she thought it might burst. Of course the terror was also there, strong and steady and overwhelming. She had opened herself up, allowed him to invade her heart, evoking a sense of total abandon for him that she had no control over. She felt the tears brimming over once again and she pressed her forehead against his chest, not wanting him to see her silent shame. 

“Akane….” She heard her name reverberate through him. “Look at me.” Akane closed her eyes tightly and shook her head, the tears still flowing freely down her face. 

“Akane,” he said more firmly reaching over to place two fingers under her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his. He saw her tears and wiped them deftly away with the ball of his thumb. “Do I keep kissing you until you can no longer try and deny what we both know is true, or are you going to admit now how I make you feel?” 

He let his finger trail slowly down her face leaving a trail of tingles in its wake. She shivered involuntarily, as she closed her eyes for a moment unable to resist savoring his touch. He couldn’t help but smile at her reaction. 

“Ranma I….” her voice was a whispered rush. She couldn’t think straight with him so close. She could feel the warmth of his breath as it caressed her face, sending tingles down her spine. The urge to reach up and pull his lips back to hers, to give into and lose herself in him so powerful at that moment that it was all she could do to resist it. 

“What Akane?” he said softly, pulling her tightly against him. “Say it.”

When she remained silent he lowered his head, his mouth once again claiming hers, drawing deeply in slow languid movements until she was quite breathless. She let a soft moan escape her as she felt herself melting into his warm embrace. 

She opened her eyes slowly when he finally released her from the kiss, her lips still tingling with the taste of him. 

Gently he ran his fingers through her hair, trying to soothe away any lingering fear. “Don’t be afraid, Akane,” he whispered in her ear, his breath was warm on her skin sending a fine shiver of tingles down her spine. 

Don’t be afraid? Her mind reeled with the suggestion. How could she not be afraid when his simple touch sent her normally rational mind into oblivion? When his kiss ignited such abandon that she found herself totally lost in him, drowning in his beautiful gray-blue eyes, knowing she’d simply die if she ever had to be without him. 

She felt another wave of tears course down her face, the realization that she had almost managed to drive him away causing another kind of fear to rocket through her. 

She wrapped her arms around him then, pressing herself even more firmly against him, resting her head against his chest, savoring the feel of his strong, warm body against hers, drawing strength from it. 

Ranma relished her response, knowing it had taken all her courage to let go and trust him. Knowing he’d never made the decision to do so easy for her, and reveling in the fact that even after all they’d been through she still wanted, no needed, it as much as he did. 

He continued to stroke her hair, closing his eyes and savoring the silky feel of it against his fingertips. 

“You still haven’t given me an answer Akane.”

She felt the words reverberate through him, seeping into her as she pressed herself even closer. She gave an involuntary shudder. “I can’t….” She whispered.

He stiffened at her words. What did she mean she couldn’t? Couldn’t what? Was she going to push him away anyway, despite what he knew she felt? Was she going to deny him her love, deny herself his? Was her fear really that strong? He felt his own fear course through him, and found himself holding his breath. 

Akane felt his reaction and turned her gaze up to meet his, quickly forcing out the rest of the words before she lost her nerve. 

“I can’t tell you I don’t feel the same and let you walk away Ranma,” she breathed. “I love you too much.”

Ranma exhaled in a heated rush of relief even as his heart nearly burst with the happiness her confession brought him. He lowered his head his lips once again claiming hers, this time with an urgency that was barely controlled. Akane gasped in surprise at his forcefulness, and then she was returning his kiss, giving as good as she was getting, her sudden need for him overriding any rational thought. 

When he finally released her she couldn’t help the moan of disappointment that suddenly escaped her. He smiled down at her, reveling in the power he had over her, glad to finally see he wasn’t alone, for she already had complete control of him. 

“Feel better now?” His voice was soft in her ear. She bristled slightly, not sure what to make of the question. Was he really asking, or had he done all this just to appease her? 

“What kind of a question is that Ranma?” she asked, her tone reflecting her inner turmoil. “No, I don’t feel better. I’m more confused than ever. Yes, I feel your attraction for me, but that’s a far cry from…” 

Ranma reached up and put a finger to her lips, silencing her. He rolled his eyes in frustration. “Haven’t you heard a word I’ve said?” At her blank stare he gave a tired sigh. “And they say I’m dense. Akane… I love you.” 

Her eyes widened at his sudden confession, the words slowly being transmitted to her already overtaxed brain. “Y-you really m-mean it? You l-love me?” 

“Yes,” he said, his voice swimming with heartfelt sincerity, his eyes conveying the truth behind his words. “I’m sorry it took you wanting to leave me to finally get me to admit it but there it is.” 

Akane gasped at his declaration. The ease with which he said it leaving her stunned, when she spoke her voice was barely a whisper. “Ranma….”

“It took a lot of guts to let go like that Akane,” he told her, his voice serious. “I know I never made it easy for you. I’m glad you took the chance. I want you to know I admire you for it.” 

She continued to stare at him with a dumbfounded expression. “You do?” 

He smiled warmly at her. “Yeah, you keep me on my toes. I never know what to expect with you. Just when I think I’ve got you figured out you go and surprise me. You’re not like the others. You don’t coax my ego, you challenge it. I…I kinda like it.” 

“Really?” 

“Hai, our fighting, well… I figure it’s born more out of passion than anger.” He looked thoughtful for a moment. “No one can fight like we do without there being some fierce emotions involved. I know I feel it.” His smile grew as he stared down at her. “Now I know you do too.” 

She sighed then, reaching out to lovingly caress his cheek. “I’m sorry I’ve been so stubborn Ranma. I haven’t been very fair to you. I guess I was just afraid you didn’t share my feelings.” She shook her head tiredly. “I tried so hard and it seemed like nothing I did ever turned out right. The harder I tried, the worse it became. Seeing all those girls hovering over you, knowing I couldn’t compete with them, feeling so desperate and alone. I lashed out at you because it was convenient. I wanted someone to hurt as badly as I did. I’m sorry for it Ranma. I realize it was wrong. I guess I thought that if I didn’t have you I didn’t have anything.” 

He simply stared at her, his deep gray-blue eyes echoing his sincerity. “You will always have me, Akane,” he told her. “I will always be with you.” As if to prove this he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a long gold chain. At the end of the chain there dangled a small heart shaped locket. He reached for her hand and placed it gently in her open palm. 

“Merry Christmas.”

Her eyes widened as she stared down at the beautiful trinket for a long moment. Slowly she raised her eyes to stare at him lovingly. “Ranma… I… it’s beautiful.” 

He gave her a soft smile. “I wasn’t sure if I was going to have enough courage to give it to you. I thought of saving it for… well… for later if… you know… Thankfully you had enough courage for the both of us. Go on, open it.”

Gingerly, her hands shaking with emotion, she popped the clasp that held the two halves of the heart together. Inside lay two small pictures. One side of the heart held her likeness, the other side Ranma’s. She felt her heart squeeze with her love for him, his gift touching the very depths of her soul. He was right about one thing. He would always be with her, for he would always be in her heart. 

She searched his eyes, her expression speaking volumes. “Thank you Ranma,” she whispered softly, a small smile touching her lips. 

He returned her smile with a dazzling one of his own. “Anytime Akane-chan,” his voice was soft when he spoke, warm and full of his undying love. 

She blushed slightly. “Would you help me put it on?” She held the locket out to him, her hands still shaking slightly. He took it from her and slipped it gently around her neck, deftly clicking the clasp into place. She fingered it gingerly, her happiness threatening to overwhelm her. 

Their eyes met once again and she smiled at him lovingly. “This means a lot to me Ranma.” she said, sincerity swimming in her voice. “I’ll never take it off.” 

He returned her smile with a genuine one of his own then reached down to take her hand in his. Gently he guided her over to one of the many park benches. Together they sat in silence, staring contentedly up at the clear blue sky, neither one saying a word, neither one having to. 

Akane shivered slightly. It was getting late and the chill in the air had increased dramatically. She found herself sliding closer to Ranma, and was pleased when he let go of her hand and instead slid his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. She reveled in the warmth of his firm body pressed against hers, relishing the feel of him, and the feel of this newfound closeness. She leaned her head neatly on his shoulder. She couldn’t remember the last time something had felt so good, or so right. 

“Um… Akane?” 

“Mmmm?” 

“What was it?”

She lifted her head to stare at him inquisitively. “What was what?”   
“My present,” he asked, curiosity etched in his voice. 

“Oh that,” she said with a smile. “It was a small ceramic dove.” 

“A dove?” 

Her smile deepened at his confusion. “Yeah you know, the universal symbol for peace. I guess it worked, ne?” 

She watched as a wide grin spread across his handsome face. “I guess so,” he agreed, pulling her more tightly against him as if to emphasize the point, enjoying the feel of her by his side. 

He let his gaze drift to the heavens once more, and she watched as he raised his arm and pointed skyward. “Hey Akane, look!” 

She let her gaze travel up to where he was pointing. There she saw a single star twinkling brightly in the early evening sky. 

“Make a wish,” he whispered lovingly in her ear. 

She smiled then, turning to stare directly into his gray-blue eyes. When she spoke her voice was soft, full of love. “It already came true.” 

He returned her smile with a soft one of his own, slowly reaching up to tenderly caress her cheek. He drew her to him and once more captured her lips with his, drawing her response slowly until she was quite breathless. She snuggled closer, savoring his warmth and strength. 

Her hand once again reached up to finger the locket, the weight of it a comforting reminder that she had and would always have his heart. 

She had done it. She had finally taken a chance and won.


End file.
